Guardian Angel
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Seto meets an unexpected visitor when he gets back home from the infamous trip to Egypt. Who could it be and what is her purpose for being there?
1. A Beginning

**A/N:** Okay, this, as you can probably see, was a lot longer than I originally expected. I even had to cut the ending short because it would have ended up too long in my opinion. I said that this was originally going to be a one-shot. But I've got to add what happens next, otherwise it's not complete for me. So it will be two chapters, end of story. Those who voted for this better love me!

And I had to go back and re-italicize Kisara's notes because for some reason, it wouldn't save it. Sorry for any confusion.

**Disclaimer: **It's a moot point. Obviously I do not own.

**Warnings: **Suggestive vulgar themes and possible typos even though I edited this.

* * *

The day Seto got back to Domino City from Egypt, most of the events that had occurred in the pharaoh's memory world were already dismissed from his mind. Sure he might have accepted what had happened in ancient Egypt but that didn't mean he had to dwell on it. He was finally going to wipe all the doings of the dork squad and their talk of destiny away; it was time he moved on with his life. _Really_ moved on, becoming a more serious character as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Running halfway around the world and chasing a fairy tale was not what being at corporate leader entailed.

On the top floor, he quickly marched his way into his office and looked around. It was the same as it had been before he had left it to go to Egypt. In fact, the weather outside the windowed walls was as dismal as it had been when he had caught himself talking to the Millennium eye. Dark gray storm clouds were scattered across the horizon and large drops of rain pelted the windows with an annoying tapping that Seto was used to tuning out. Sighing, he ignored his waiting desk in favor to stand before the glass wall and stare dejectedly outside. The reflection it gave off showed his usual stoic expression and gave a hazy depiction of the white suit he was wearing.

Lately, he had dropped the leather, over-large white coat, and the redundant belts to clothe himself in something that was more business-like. Something that would make his employees take him more seriously, even if they still sometimes mocked him for still being a teenager.

Work came before the personal tastes he had in clothing style.

And then there was the daunting fact that he might even drop the white suit for the ever-loathed school uniform he hated so much. Lately his stockholders weren't too happy about the idea that he had dropped out of high school to run a company without even a simple high school diploma. He hated that uniform so much. To him, it symbolized the chains that the school administration forced him into. It symbolized the superiority that his stockholders believed they had over him. But more importantly, it symbolized the tacky and inappropriate use of polyester.

Seto gave a contemplative sigh, wondering what would happen if he were to go back to high school. What would Yugi and his club of geeks think about that? ...

Before his thoughts could proceed any further, there was a flash of movement that seemed to inevitably catch his attention. He turned his head to face the street opposite of the one his building stood on and saw immediately what had captured his focus.

It was bright, white hair that stood in vivid contrast to the gray environment that surrounded the girl the hair belonged to. Blinking in surprise, Seto tried straining his eyes to see past the dense layer of rain to get a better look.

And then, for a fraction of a second when the rain seemed to clear in his line of vision, he instantly recognized her. It was that Kisara chick from ancient Egypt! But he thought she had died in the arms of the ancient version of his carbon-copy...

That was a stupid thought; if it was ancient Egypt, then everyone from that time era would be dead by now. So who was this girl? A simple reincarnation like he and Yugi were or something to that effect? What was she doing here?

Seto stared at her longer and noticed she was wearing the pink and blue uniform of the Domino City High School. He blinked, never remembering her attendance there when he had still went...

She must be a new student then, probably. Or just younger than him.

But still, it didn't account for the reason as to why she was just standing out in the street staring dumbly at the building with wide, vacant eyes. Her long, pale white legs shone just as brightly as her hair did in the rain that made the day go extremely dark. After a few minutes of watching, Seto could only conclude that she hadn't moved an inch and was probably too stunned to do anything. What was the silly girl thinking, anyways? Standing, exposed to the rain? She could get sick!

Without even so much as debating with himself on what to do, Seto swept out of the office and within minutes was crossing the street to confront her, to demand why she was loitering outside his company for no apparent reason. Except, by the time he had finally made it outside, she was no longer standing but sitting on the cold, wet ground with an air of hopeless defeat. It made absolutely no sense to him.

For some mysteriously and inadequately explained reason, he suddenly found himself kneeling over her.

"Hey!" he said, perhaps in a tone a bit too harsh when conversing with a complete stranger. "What do you think you're doing? You could get sick out here!"

She simply and very slowly swiveled her head to unleash the empty gaze onto him. She didn't answer him but her eyes seemed to say, _Why am here? I don't understand..._

Taking in notice of her uniform, he asked, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

She still gave no answer. Seto was starting to becoming frustrated by her silence.

"Kisara? Your name is Kisara, isn't it?" he asked, wondering if Kisara's reincarnation had kept the same name, as he did.

Finally, he got a response. It was a simply nod, but albeit, a response. Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Seto contemplated, and finally resolved onto a decision. He couldn't simply let her stay out in the street in this state.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her upper arm and pulling. "Let's get you somewhere inside." To his annoyance, she didn't budge. Instead, her eyes stayed fixed on him, unmoving. And then, her lips parted and he saw her mouth something.

_Seto,_ she seemed to say, though no noise issued from her throat. It was all Seto could do from stumbling back in surprise, wondering wildly how she could know his name_._

And then, in a very theatrical moment that seemed unreal, Kisara fainted.

Reflexively, Seto reached out and stopped her fall before she could hit her head on the concrete. With a sigh, he resolved again to pick her up and carry her inside. As he did so, he couldn't help but worry about her extremely light weight; it didn't seem healthy, even for a girl with a small frame as hers.

When he got her inside the Kaiba Corp. building, he ignored all the surprised stares and gossiping whispers that erupted around as everyone of his employees caught sight of the unconscious girl in his arms. When he had managed to make it to the elevator, the simple whispering had increased to a very loud volume that Kaiba was compelled to whirl around angrily to them all as he waited for the elevator to open.

"Don't you have work to get to?" he barked at them. Immediately, they all fell silent and began bustling around to continue with their jobs, sensing the overhanging threat of being fired if they slacked off any.

_And they should be afraid,_ Seto thought irritably as he stepped inside his elevator.

When he made it back to his office, he laid Kisara onto the couch that Mokuba often used to watch television and set off to make a phone call.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number to the high school. It didn't ring for long before the familiar voice of the school secretary answered.

"Domino City High School," she said as the customary greeting. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you may have a student missing. She was standing outside my company's building a few minutes ago. She told me her name was Kisara before she fainted." There was a small shuffling of papers coming from the other end of the line and moment of silence before she replied.

"Kisara? Yes, she was registered here just the other day and didn't come to any of her morning classes." There was a considerable pause before the secretary continued. "You said she told you her name?" she asked doubtfully.

"She didn't actually say anything, why?"

"Because Kisara is a mute." Seto was subdued in an awestruck silence. Can it be true? Kisara being a mute? But her past life could speak...

"A mute?" Seto repeated. There was an impatient sigh.

"Yes. Meaning she can't speak-"

"I know what a mute is!" he snapped angrily. Just because he had dropped out of high school did not mean he was an idiot. To his annoyance, the secretary didn't seem intimidated or even merely affected, for that matter, of his sharp tone. She seemed, more or less, plainly bored.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said with what could have been called patience. "First, I would like to offer thanks on behalf of the school's administration for finding a lost student. It does not mean, however, that you are allowed to treat people with disrespect, especially since you failed your duties as a citizen of Domino to complete high school."

Seto kept silent, having heard this speech many times before from people who tried in vain to make him feel guilty for his choices. The key word here being "in vain." He felt no such remorse in wanting to run a company full time in order to support him and his brother, Mokuba, properly.

"Would you like for us to send the truancy officer over to retrieve Kisara?" the secretary asked, when he had made no reply.

"No, that's all right," he said coolly. "I don't think she's in any fit state to attend school today." He threw a quick glance at the sleeping girl before returning his attention back to phone's receiver. The secretary seemed to hesitate but then seemed to reluctantly accept the fact that Kisara would be absent at school that day.

"Very well," she said in a tight voice. Seto remembered this as a sign that her patience was running thin. He allowed himself a satisfied and wry smile, pleased to know he was getting on her nerves.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know her home address so I can take her home when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry but the administration has a strict policy on a student's privacy-"

"Right, and as if she's not in any position for me to take advantage of her right now," he barked at her, words like ice: cold, hard, and razor sharp. The secretary still seemed to remain unperturbed.

"Respect, Mr. Kaiba," she reminded him as he heard the furious tapping of keys on a computer. "It would do you well to learn it." Seto said nothing, thinking it would be better to ignore the hag than to lash out again which would probably only result in a respect speech, much like the friendship speeches Téa would often deliver; Seto's attention span wouldn't be able to endure the monotonous torture.

The secretary told him the address after two more staccato and sharp taps on the computer and he wrote it down on a slip of paper before hanging up without a mention of any customary goodbyes. He stared at Kisara's address for a few full minutes, listening to the even breathing of her nearby.

He knew where the street was, near to the outskirts of the city. Meaning that if she was walking, she had a long way to walk. Drumming his fingers impatiently and in a metronomic fashion, Seto couldn't help but mull over why Kisara would walk that far, take a detour toward Kaiba Corp, intentionally be late for school to stand resolutely outside the building, and then end up fainting. What did she know of him to skip school and stare at his company?

But then again, _he _knew her, even though it was only through her past life. So, was it possible that she somehow found out about him as well? She did mouth his name to him so that meant she had to know him from somewhere.

_Idiot!_ Kaiba roared to himself. Of course she knew him. Practically the whole city of Domino and maybe even all of Japan knew him! He was the young CEO of a large gaming company that mass distributed holographic technology all over the world. His face had appeared onto countless television screens, his name was practically posted on every corner of every street of every town of every country in the world! Who didn't know him?

He looked up, tired of glaring at his own hand to see that Kisara was awake and staring her vacant gaze onto him. He sighed, unable to stop the glare that was etched on his face. Rising from his desk, he took a pad of paper from a drawer, a pen, and went over to her. Roughly, he shoved them to her. She, like the secretary, didn't seem to be phased by his innate rudeness.

"I want you to tell me why you were standing outside this building to skip school." Kisara looked at him with those blasted wide and innocent eyes and looked down at the writing supplies in her hand. She pondered on them for a moment and then wrote her answer.

_I got lost._

Three words. Three simple words were the only thing she could account for.

"What do you mean you got lost?" he demanded. She gripped the pen tighter as she wrote something longer.

_I just moved to this city and I lost my way to school. Today was my first day._

It seemed plausible enough; she couldn't ask for directions considering she couldn't talk. But it still didn't explain all of her actions.

"Then why were standing across the street and staring at the building?" he asked, none too kindly. She wrote another line.

_I felt drawn to the building, somehow. I can't explain it. And then you came out and I somehow... recognized you. Like you were someone from a lost dream._

"Hn," he huffed as he read her answer. Did that mean, then, she was into all this fatality crap? He looked up at her and stared into the depths of her big blue eyes. They stared back and for once, Seto saw something other than the usual normality of her being naïve. There was something more, something ancient, and intellectually experienced.

"What are you doing here, Kisara?" he asked, more softly. She turned away from his own blue eyes to look down upon the pad of paper she was holding.

_I don't know._

It was another set of three words. Angling his eyebrows, he stared at the curvy, black-inked cursive handwriting of hers.

"What do you want with me?" he asked without looking at her, watching her write.

_Nothing, only-_

She paused and he looked up to see her blushing fiercely. It didn't surprise him; he often saw that reaction from girls who decided to summon the courage to speak to him. Only, with Kisara, her embarrassment seemed to go beyond the normal reaches of petty hormones.

And then she quickly scratched out the second word.

"Only what?" he asked, trying to maintain a soft tone in order to persuade her to divulge what she was thinking. She couldn't speak, so her thoughts were hidden from him. Even from the deep and expressive eyes, he could depict not a single thought of hers. And that made him extremely curious.

She looked at him, biting her lower lip and then reluctantly wrote again,

_It's nothing really. Only I had this dream that I can barely recall. I think you were in it and it was like in the distant past. Maybe Egypt because I get this feeling of a desert and-_

Her words stopped. Seto looked up to see a defiant and stubborn expression plastered on her face. And from that, he knew she would say no more on the subject. He couldn't help but wonder if she had dreamt what he had witnessed in the pharaoh's memories. Was it possible?

He blinked, realizing she was writing again rapidly. (He realized that by being a mute, she must have had experience with writing people notes.) However, when he read what she had shared with him, it wasn't relevant to what she had previously written down.

_Why don't you go to school? You seem young enough._

Seto tried keeping a neutral expression as he read her words. Quite frankly, he was sick of answering to people who questioned that. But he had to remember, this was Kisara. She was genuinely curious and had no prior knowledge of his background.

"I dropped out of high school to run my gaming company full time." She blinked, her mouth set open in besotted gape. She wrote again.

_How did you own a gaming company?_

"I inherited it from my step father after he... disappeared." She contemplated him, blinking again but very slowly. Then she quickly began writing again. It slightly amused Seto at how she could so quickly she could turn her attention form one thing to another.

_You should go back to school._

He frowned. Who was she to tell him what to do?

"Why?" he asked, voice strained so as to not let her on of his anger.

_High school is a once in a lifetime experience. You shouldn't miss it no matter how responsible you are._

"It's not just about me, you know," he interjected. "I have to support my brother."

_Couldn't you just work after school or something?_

"I wouldn't get much done that way."

_How do any of your business relations take you seriously if you're just a teenager without a simple high school education?_

"They don't. They want me to go back."

_Then you should._

"Look, it's not up for discussion!" he barked at her. He instantly rose to his feet, towering enormously over her, expression clearly angry. However, when she looked up at him, there was no trace of fear in those stupid eyes of hers.

She wrote again on the pad and lifted it up for him to see.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you._

His eyes scanned over her message quickly and then looked back down again to her. Her eyes were sincerely apologetic, pleading with him. It was so unbearably... pathetic-looking to Kaiba that _he_ was suddenly sorry about losing his temper so quickly. He sighed and looked away from her.

"It's fine," he dismissed in a grumbling, uncomfortable voice. It was strange but this Kisara could actually make him feel uncomfortable. Before he knew it, she was shoving the pad under his nose with a newly written line.

_But you're still unhappy._

He looked back into those strange orbs of hers and felt, somewhat, in awe of her. As if drawn to her simply because of the fact that she _cared_ if he was happy or not.

"Nobody can be happy all the time." He stopped, seeing she was pointing incessantly to another line she had written below that one, anticipating what he would say.

_It's a person's goal in life to try and be happy. Otherwise, there really wouldn't be a reason to live._

He arched an eyebrow, surprised that she could predict what he would say next.

"That's a nice trick," he speculated smoothly. She grinned and then took the pad back and wrote another line for him to see.

_When you're a mute, you pretty much learn how everyone is going to react. Most people are the same._

"You're really observant, aren't you. But tell me, do you think I'm the same as most people?" He was leaning close to her, perhaps too close to be considered as a simple casual pretense. Though it didn't seem to bother her to any degree. It annoyed him, however, that he felt this chemical interest and desire to want to be closer to her. Emotions and feelings like these he usually kept bottled up inside, showing them to no one. Emotions clouded reasonable judgment, emotions only served as a distraction from your main goals in life. Emotions were, in a nutshell to Seto Kaiba, a trivial folly and should be suppressed whenever you made a simple interaction with another being.

Emotions had caused people to commit suicide, to commit murder, to commit theft, arson and other unspeakable deeds. Emotions were not a need in life and Seto believed that society would be a much more enjoyable experience if people were smart enough to not brand themselves with such idiotic feelings.

Drawing away from his mental monologue, Seto read something else Kisara had written for him.

_You're human, just like anybody else. But your eyes seem more guarded than everyone else's I've seen._

Seto gave a humorless smile.

"Did you ever consider that I'm more happier when I don't have to deal with anyone else?" Kisara's hand scribbled her reply.

_I don't believe that. Everyone needs someone to help make their life happy._

Seto's smile disappeared as he pulled away from her. This was a moot subject, none of her business, and he was not going to go into detail about his own personal Sally-sob-story just because she seemed so helpless.

"Come on," he said, not responding to her written line. "I'm taking you home." He walked toward his office door, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Disappointment was evident in her face but other than that there wasn't much of anything. Not even the surprise of him knowing where she lived. Unwillingly, she rose from the sofa and followed him out.

~0~0~0~

He hadn't said another word to her, barely even acknowledged her when they were in the limo together. She didn't seem to be averse to the silence, she herself refused to make conversation- even though she still had the pad and pen in hand. Instead, she stared out of the tinted windows, seemingly lost in thought.

The neighborhood she lived in was quite shoddy and poor in quality. Definitely not the place of someone who had a high social outlook. And Seto slightly pitied her for living in such conditions, she seemed far too innocent to be trifled with the worries of a bad neighborhood.

However, she robotically got out of the car, paying no attention to the pathetic excuses for humans down the street who were dancing distastefully to the loud, vulgar booming of music being emitted from a beaten-up old stereo.

And then Seto suddenly remembered being possessive, protective of the girl who was already out of the car. But before he could allow these feelings to progress any further, he ordered Roland to quickly drive out of that God-forsaken place.

Now, Seto was lying on his back in bed. It was around midnight. He had sent Mokuba to his usual bedtime at around eight and he himself went to bed early at ten, to try and drive the persistent thoughts away from his mind.

It didn't help though. He simply lay wide awake, unable to empty his mind enough to go to sleep.

So, he ended up replaying the encounter with Kisara again and again in his mind, unable to wipe away the regret he suddenly felt when seeing her disappointed face.

However, if he somehow managed to get past that, the next thing his mind would replay was his second phone call to the Domino City High School. His pride couldn't help but sting a little after hearing the secretary's surprised voice when she learned he was going to enroll again.

And no matter how often Seto would repeat to himself that he was simply enrolling for the sake of his company, there would always be a nagging voice in his head that vigorously disagreed with him.

It was for his company! Not for the pretty mute girl who ended up on his doorstep one afternoon. And he would prove as such by not engaging Kisara in any conversation or any type of interaction whatsoever.

However, if she wanted to write a simple note to him, he would reply to her simply to be polite, nothing more.

Seto sighed angrily as he finally drifted to off to sleep, knowing fully well that he was lying to himself.

* * *

And there you go! Another chapter definitely coming!

Please review and I will give you a cyperspace glomp and promise to love your forever and always!

Nuit Songeur, out!


	2. An End

**A/N:** And, it is finished! My first story that's not a one-shot completed! And, I know it's shorter than the previous chapter. But it couldn't be helped.

**Warnings:** Season 5 spoilers

* * *

Seto couldn't help but hate it all.

Getting up at such an early time wasn't that much of a problem. And he even could handle slipping into the tacky, polyester uniform. It was the simple fact of going back to school was what he hated. So much, that he came very close to calling back the secretary and telling her he had changed his mind.

But, while gritting his teeth and ordering Mokuba to confiscate this phone, Seto managed to exit the Kaiba mansion without accomplishing that feat.

Even though he was a rich teenager with many limos at his disposal, he usually preferred walking to school and Roland drove Mokuba to his school. The alone time helped him find a peace of mind as he prepared himself for purgatory.

If it was bad as he remembered, he would only finish out the quarter. If his memory made it seem worse than what it actually was, he just might complete a semester. But, to the very least, he was going to go through a week of it. Just to show everyone that he could do it. Even if it was a waste of time; sitting in a desk while the droning of a teacher tried teaching him what he already knew. But he would show everyone; Seto Kaiba was not a person to trifle with, to order around.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if the other students who attended there weren't complete morons. More than likely, his GPA would top them even within the time span of a day. But it wasn't an accomplishment to brag about. Most everyone there, including teachers, were such idiots that Seto could usually feel his IQ level tangibly dropping when in close proximity to them.

And, as if that weren't enough, practically every kid in that institution was so consumed with the trivialities of high school drama. It was always: this person was going out with this other person because their boyfriend broke up with them because their cheating ex-girlfriend shoplifted from the nearest mini-mall or some other kind of nonsense like that. It was completely annoying and pointless. What was it anyway? A school or tabloid center?

Seto's nostrils flared as he tried calming himself from not thinking such daunting thoughts. If he was going to get through this, he had to think positive.

He scoffed. Thinking positive? What was so positive about high school? It completely drained a person of their pride and dignity.

Then, his thoughts took a surprising yet inevitable twist when he remembered Kisara.

Should Kisara be considered as a positive aspect of high school?

No. She was just a person that he was minutely friends with. Other than that, she wasn't anything to him. And even then, they barely knew enough of each other to be considered friends!

But then, Seto remembered his dream from last night. A dream he tried forgetting like other dreams but this dream stuck out persistently.

It wasn't really like a dream, it was merely an event he remembered from being in ancient Egypt. And for some strange reason, this occurrence pressed against his consciousness urgently.

It was just before he had seen Yami- or, the pharaoh as he wanted to be called. Seto had been watching his ancient former self confront with someone who had been revealed as his birth father. And then the ancient version of Kisara had suddenly appeared to defend the ancient Seto.

But by doing so, she released the Blue-Eyes White Dragon within her and then Priest Seto's father locked it away in a stone tablet. And then, she had fallen unconscious, dead, Seto had realized.

She had sacrificed herself to protect him.

No, not him. A look-alike of him. It wasn't him.

But still, did that mean that modern-day Kisara shared the same fate as her past-life counterpart?

Seto sighed, angry at himself that he had just considered into believing the fate and destiny junk. It wasn't real. A person could chose their own destiny, just like he had. Just because Priest Seto's girlfriend died in the past didn't mean that Kisara, who wasn't his girlfriend, was going to die as well. It was completely absurd.

And if he wanted proof, all he had to do was look at ancient Priest Seto. He was the wielder of the Millennium Rod in the ancient past. Now, Seto Kaiba never came into contact with that artifact. And he never would because it was destroyed now.

And there was another factor. In ancient Egypt, the possessor of the Millennium Eye was Priest Seto's father. But now, in the present, Pegasus wasn't his father.

Seto froze for a moment. He didn't have actual proof that Pegasus wasn't his father. In fact, he didn't even know his birth father. He just remembered being dropped off at the orphanage when his parents supposedly went missing. Did that mean… ?

Seto's mouth tightened into a thin line and he kept walking again.

Of course, Pegasus wasn't his father. What was he thinking? The only woman Pegasus was with his entire life was Cecilia and she died before anything could happen.

_Get a grip on yourself, Seto,_ he scolded himself. _You start out by loathing school and before you know it, you're questioning who you're father is!_

Seto was getting quite annoyed with himself with thinking such irrational thoughts.

**~0~0~0~**

Meanwhile, as Seto's brisk pace turned into an annoyed stalk, Kisara turned a street corner and suddenly found that Seto was ten feet in front of her. She paused, cocking her head slightly to the left wondering if it really could be him. Why wasn't he in his office? She had made sure this time that she went on the correct path toward school…

And then, she caught the blue uniform he was wearing.

A smile lit her face; he was really coming to school! She could have jumped for inexplicable joy. Now there was at least one person she knew at school.

She exuberantly twirled around and skipped the distance between her and Seto. She stopped just behind him- he hadn't noticed her yet- and tugged on his arm lightly.

He turned around to face her, stunned. And she tell could from his eyebrow-arched-expression that he had been thinking on something with a lot of concentration.

"Oh, Kisara," he said, sounding distracted. "Good morning." She returned him a huge grin as her greeting. She often times found that her smiles and expressions could communicate a lot with people.

He stared at her, a faint smile slightly twitching the corners of his mouth. But she didn't care that he tried hiding that smile, it shown so plainly to her in his eyes. Maybe other people couldn't see it there in his eyes that seemed so guarded but she definitely could.

"Would you like to walk with me to school?" he asked, gesturing toward the path in front of them. She nodded eagerly and they began to walk side by side in silence. He mostly stared at his feet. Or maybe it was the ground? Either way, he didn't face her because she was staring at him pointedly, displaying the question quite plainly on her face so he wouldn't have to have it written down for him. After a moment of her staring, he finally seemed to feel her eyes on his face as he transferred his gaze from his feet to her. He was still looking down though; she was much shorter than he was.

He sighed, able to guess the question she had.

"Let me guess," he said slowly. "You want to know why I'm coming back to school, especially after yesterday. Am I right?"

She nodded encouragingly. He sighed again; Kisara noticed he did that a lot when he was reluctant to speak.

"Well, I did some thinking after you had left. And I decided that you were right. That I should go back to school. So I called back up there and enrolled myself."

She flashed him a smile and looked ahead. It was her way of saying: "That's good." And to her surprise, Seto seemed to pick up the message; most people had a hard time with what she tried to convey.

"It's nothing to be happy about," he snapped. "It means that my progression at Kaiba Corp could slack. And I hate school. Just because I'm enrolling again doesn't mean it's a permanent effect."

She looked back him. Though he had snapped at her, he didn't seem to be mean, didn't seem to be angry. Instead he looked more annoyed but his annoyance didn't seem to be directed at her. He was so easy to read, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Kisara arched a white eyebrow skeptically that meant: "Well that's stupid. If you don't plan on staying in school, why bother coming?"

She must have been easy to read as well because he again had no problem deciphering her expression.

"Don't give me that look," he said sharply, but not exactly a snap. "I'm just trying it out again. It doesn't hurt to get my stockholders to shut up."

Kisara shrugged. But it didn't really mean anything other than the fact she didn't understand the complexity of business responsibilities.

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking away and his voice gaining a much softer tone. "I'm not making much sense. It's okay, I didn't make much sense to myself this morning."

She rolled her eyes, smiling again. He pursed his lips as he glanced sideways at her.

"I am _not_ crazy," he defended, translating her reaction perfectly.

She gave a soundless laugh and he sighed yet again.

"Laugh all you want," he said grudgingly and they walked in mutual silence for a few minutes. Kisara didn't mind it, she was used to silence. He, however, seemed uncomfortable with it. As if though he felt a need to converse with her to make up for her inability to speak. It didn't offend her, however. To the contrary, she found it flattering and very thoughtful of him. After a few hesitant starts, Seto finally spoke again.

"Do you know your schedule yet?"

She glanced up at him, shook her head, and shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. Yesterday was supposed to be your first day. Sorry I forgot."

Kisara shrugged again and gave a small smile to him, meaning to say: "That's okay."

"Hn," he said, a signature sigh. "You smile a lot," he noted.

She gave him a bigger smile, meaning to say: "I'm sorry," with a light and sarcastic edge.

"It's okay," he said, looking back to the ground. "I dunno. I guess I'm just a jerk is all."

She stopped walking but he didn't seem to notice as he kept going. She threw an injured expression at his back.

_You're not a jerk_, she thought softly.

**~0~0~0~**

Seto gave a huge jump of surprise.

He hadn't notice Kisara had stopped walking with his last comment. But after a few steps after that last comment, there was a small and soft voice echoing within the confines of his head.

_You're not a jerk._

Though he had never heard modern-day Kisara's real voice, he was sure that was what it would sound like. He turned around swiftly and saw her injured expression.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. Her expression turned into one of confusion as she arched an eyebrow again.

"I heard your voice, just now inside my head. You said I wasn't a jerk." Her confusion transformed into that of incredulity, wide eyes growing even more wide, if it were possible. Her shoulders lifted slightly and fell. Another shrug.

They both stared at he each, frozen in shock, for a while, unable to explain what had just occurred. Because taking her widened eyes into account, he could safely say that he had indeed just guessed correctly on what she had just thought of.

With them both like that, Seto didn't notice that with the previous few extra steps, he had stepped off the curb to cross the intersection. And now he stood in the middle of this intersection, unaware of everything else besides Kisara.

And then the piercing sound of rubber tires screeching across pavement met their ears and both quickly looked up to see a car, losing control and speeding toward the intersection, aiming directly where Seto was standing.

He suddenly found that he couldn't move but was a frozen deer in headlights as the car continued to get closer.

_SETO!_ came the same soft voice as before.

Suddenly, he was thrown out of the path of the hunk of screaming metal and he bumped his head, none too lightly, on the curb across the street.

There was the sound of a loud crash and an agonized scream, a scream that only resounded within his head. The next few heartbeats were ominously silent.

He got up, feeling that everything was intact and that there was large sore spot on his head. Still, that assessment did nothing to stop the fear he felt as he blinked and looked around.

Not too far away, he saw that the out-of-control car had managed to regain control of the breaks but not before passing over the spot where Seto had previously been.

And, a few feet in front of the car lay Kisara, not moving, and red blood staining her white hair.

He stared horrorstruck at her body, not wanting to accept what had just happened.

"Kisara!" he yelled.

No reply.

"Kisara!" he called again, more fervently, fearing the worse.

Somehow, without realizing it, he managed to regain mobility of his legs and scrambled over to her. He turned her over onto her back and saw that, for the moment, she was still alive. Her eyes were closed, too tightly to be unconscious, as if she didn't want to see anything around her. And her breathing came heavy and labored. The blood came from her head, where she had hit it on the pavement. He didn't know how the impact of the vehicle had affected the rest of her.

"Kisara," he said, only able to whisper as a thick obstruction he never felt before blocked and constricted the airways within his throat. Gently, he held her up, cradling her. Her patted her face lightly, trying to provoke a response from her.

"Kisara, open your eyes," he whispered desperately. And feebly, she did, revealing the blue sapphires they were. She was moaning a little but he didn't know what that meant.

"Seto," she whispered, no sound coming from her mouth as usual. As it was the first time they met the previous day.

"Kisara," he said, voice becoming husky and his eyes stinging with a strange feeling. "Stay with me Kisara, you'll get through this."

"Seto," she mouthed again, closing her eyes and head rolling off to the side, limp.

Seto had then just realized that a crowd of passersby had formed a large circle around them and were watching them anxiously.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" he yelled. "Somebody, please!"

His voice didn't sound like his. It sounded completely foreign to Seto, because it was so filled with emotion. Stupid emotions. They only made you feel weak like this. They made you feel like you were drowning in freezing water with fear. The fear for somebody else's life hurt like stab in the heart.

And the guilt was stronger than the rest. Guilt that he should have been the one hit, not Kisara. It his fault she was like this.

Seto didn't want these emotions. It hurt too much. But there was nothing he could do; he was only a man after all. Just a human

Someone- he didn't know who- stepped from the crowd and consoled him with the information that an ambulance had already been called and was currently on their way.

With that, Seto turned his attention to Kisara, trying to keep her conscious with the sound of his voice. Every now and then, she would confirm that she was awake with opening her eyes when she could handle it. But other than those small actions, she barely made any movemnts.

And Seto's mind couldn't help but wonder at why she had to die for him in this life when she had already sacrificed herself in the previous one. It was so _unfair_! She deserved a chance at life! It wasn't her job to protect him.

"Stupid Kisara," he scolded to her, feeling the wet tears stream down his face. "What did you think you were doing? You're not my guardian angel."

Her face stirred, forming, unbelievably, a peaceful smile.

_But I am Seto,_ her voice insisted inside his head. _I am your Guardian Angel._

And then, Seto could not feel her presence any more.

* * *

Sorry if you don't like the ending. But this was the ending that came out.

Yes, it is possible to cry while you type a sad story.

Please review.

And note- I like this pairing very much so I might make a new one with a happier ending.

Nuit Songeur, out!


	3. An Alternate Ending

**A/N:** As per request, I have created an alternate ending. If you do not wish for the ending to change then, do not read this. But it is happier than the previous one. I do realize it's shorter than previous ones but hey, at least it happier.

**Warnings:** Season 5 spoilers.

**

* * *

**

The sands of time could not be stopped. Nor could the impatient sands of Egypt that caused life to move. Fate couldn't be stopped. Nothing could be stopped.

Except, that is, mortal life. It could be stopped. But why was this? Why was the essence of human life to fragile? Why was the flame of birth so easily snuffed? It wasn't fair. But it was the way of things.

Priest Seto knew this.

But there was a difference between knowing and accepting. And, currently, his problem was not knowing but accepting the fact that everything died. Everything mortal that is. Everything that needed to breathe to live would die.

So what would be the point of even living? To establish a legacy? What nonsense. Those died along with time as well because they were established by mortals. Legacies died eventually along with their makers.

So what? What was the point then?

Either way, it was now Priest Seto's job to lead the other fragile lives living in Egypt. Well, he supposed he wasn't Priest Seto now, he was Pharaoh Seto ever since Pharaoh Atem mysteriously disappeared and handed over the duty to him as such.

And that as well seemed hardly fair to Seto. What was Atem thinking? Placing that huge responsibility on his shoulders? And after he had lost someone special to him?

Still, Atem seemed to believe in him. In his ability to rule over Egypt.

Seto sighed, looking over the vast expanse of the desert that he ruled over while on top of the Egyptian palace.

Kisara never had a chance at life. Kisara never had a chance to be with anyone. And he never had a chance to be with her. Maybe it was fated this way. Maybe Kisara was never fated for life. Maybe she only existed to harbor the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now _that_ seemed hardly fair for a young girl such as herself.

It was times such as these, when he stood gazing across the brutal landscape, thinking, that he felt truly and utterly alone. The pharaoh, whom he spent his entire life to serve, was gone. The man who had acted as his mentor and later revealed himself as his father was gone. And, ultimately, Kisara, the only girl who remotely held any interest to him was gone as well.

And yet still, Seto never actually felt truly alone. There was always someone there with him. At least he felt so. And then there was always the fact that the bright Egyptian sun seemed to always reflect off of the white plates of a large and enormous dragon…

~0~0~0~

Seto Kaiba had fallen asleep without realizing it. And without consenting to it. He supposed he should have expected it considering he had gone the past two days without sleep. So, sleep was inevitable. Even in the extreme discomfort of a hospital.

There was a small and tentative hand that lightly shook his shoulder. The action did bring him to consciousness but what made him fully rise to awareness was the annoying and rhythmic beeps of a heart monitor.

He groaned, rising his head fully to look up and see what had awoken him.

And he was immediately met with a pair of bright blue sapphires. Equal to his in color.

Seto jumped, sleep's drowsiness clouding his thought process and making him blink dumbly at Kisara, clad in white hospital gown and clear tubes. After his start of surprise, he felt the stiff soreness in his neck and realized he must have fallen asleep with his head resting on her hospital bed.

"Ki…Kisara!" he exclaimed softly, still in a state of utter confusion. "You're awake!" She nodded, smiling at him. He continued staring at her, silence ensuing between them. Not just between them, in his head as well. He half-expected her to communicate telepathically with her as she had just before the accident. But the only thing that sounded in his head was the numb buzzing of what was left of his drowsiness.

But then, the accounts of what had happened just recently flashed through his mind. The sound of the car hurling toward him, the feeling of having his head bumped on the curb, the terror he was consumed by when he saw her unmoving body. The choking agony and fear when she no longer responded to him, physically or telepathically, as she fell limp in his arms.

And, then he became extremely angry with her.

"What did you think you were doing?" he demanded, face growing hot. "Why do you have to be so stupid for?" She arched a quizzical eyebrow at him,

"Don't give me that look!" he snapped. "Why did you do it?" She stared at him blankly, smile gone, and motioned for a writing utensil with her hand. Realizing what she needed, Seto retrieved the small white board and dry-erase marker the doctor had supplied for her and handed it over. She took it and wrote a simple sentence and held it up for him to see.

__

You were in danger.

"That doesn't explain anything!" he barked. She sighed and wrote on it again, wiping away the previous message with her hand, staining that pale hand with black ink.

__

I, more or less, acted upon instinct.

Seto frowned, still not happy with her answer.

"So you're instinct is to risk your life for anyone who might die? Kisara, you could have been killed!" She sighed again, like a mother tolerant of an immature child. But Seto didn't care at that moment, he wanted to know why he had wasted the past two days with being frantic with worry.

__

I'm sorry if I worried you.

Seto rose to his feet in an angry flash.

"That's not good enough!" She wrote again, a hint of fear touching her eyes at his temper.

_What are you so angry about?_

He looked down from her message to her shining blue eyes that seemed apologetic and injured at that same time. Apologetic? What did she have to apologize about? He was the one that had been standing in the way of the car.

He couldn't bear it. So he slumped back in his chair in a state of defeat.

"Nothing," he grumbled, slightly mad at himself that he couldn't be angry freely like he used to. Anger was the only emotion he could handle coping with. "Never mind." She stared at him for a few moments, blinking slowly. And wrote a longer message_._

_Before the accident, you said you heard me inside your head. You said could you hear could my voice speak to you?_

Seto stared at her message dejectedly, remembering that as well. In the time span of the two days, he had dismissed the idea as a hallucination concocted by the adrenaline from the accident. Now he had concluded that he had never heard Kisara's voice and the rush of the accident made it seem as he had.

"Yeah," he said. "But now I think of it, it could have been a hallucination." It wasn't possible for people to communicate telepathically. It unnatural. He then saw Kisara writing furiously on the white board, with urgency. After a minute of writing, she held it up for him to see.

_But you said you heard me say that I thought you weren't a jerk. Which strikes me as odd to be a hallucination because I remember specifically thinking that you weren't a jerk._

Seto stared at her message wide-eyed, just now recalling the conviction in her eyes when he had told her what he had just thought. But then, he came up with a rational explanation to that as well.

"You're easy to read," he said simply. "It wouldn't be hard to guess what you were thinking. I could have just imagined that." She pursed her lips at him, tapping her marker in time with her heart monitor. After a moment of staring at him with angled eyes she wrote another message, fingers becoming darker with the ink she had to wipe

_You're an idiot._

"Hn," he sighed, crossing his arms. "Just because I want to believe what's rational?"

Another message:_ Don't you believe in fate?_

"No," he said bluntly. But there was a look in her eyes that said she didn't believe him_._

_Well I believe it was fate that brought me to you._

"That's nice," he said irritably, unable to shake the thought that it might be fate for her to throw away her own life for him.

_I don't believe you._

"Then don't," he said stubbornly.

_You believe in fate._

"If you say so."

_Otherwise you wouldn't have been so worried that I might have died._

He glared at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

_You've had the same visions too, hadn't you? The ones where I died in ancient Egypt for you and all._

He said nothing but his wide eyes told her all she needed to know. She smirked in triumph. After a moment of his stunned silence, he spoke again, face reddening.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything! Like I said, you're not my guardian angel or anything!" She seemed to be enjoying herself a she continued smiling and scribbled out another message.

_You're right. I'm not your guardian angel. Angels have wings. I don't._

He sighed, allowing a bitter smile to lighten his face as she was laughing soundlessly at her own joke.

"I don't believe in fate," he persisted.

_Keep lying to yourself._ This time, it came from within his head.

_

* * *

_

Well, I hope everyone who asked for this will now be happier with this ending. I did leave it open for the reader to imagine what they want for what happens next. I do admit, happier endings have a nice touch.

Please review!

Nuit Songeur, out!


End file.
